


Basilisks Bite

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rare Pair, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news spreads of the Stolls' return, Mitchell runs straight to the Hermes cabin only to be told that Connor is in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basilisks Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship i made up with my friend, i'm really invested in it but we're the only people who ship it but i wrote a thing anyway  
> DISCLAIMER: if you recognise it, it ain't mine

Mitchell nearly cried in relief when he heard that the brothers had returned from the week long mission to take out one of Gaea’s ships just off the coast, but he held himself together as he ran towards cabin eleven. He took a moment once he reached the door to compose himself before knocking three times. The door opened to a Chris Rodriguez, Mitchell had never really spoken to Chris but he could tell the boy was upset about something and this worried him.  
“I heard the Stolls were back, is Connor alright?” He asked frantically, eyes wide as he stared waiting for an answer.  
“He- he got hurt. He’s in the infirmary.” Chris spoke. “Travis is over there now, but, I don’t think they’ll let him in.” He was obviously worried about his brothers, and so was Mitchell. Which is why the, usually peaceful, son of Aphrodite was charging into the infirmary, demanding to know where his boyfriend was.  
“Woah, Mitchell you can’t be in here.” Austin, one of the assisting healers, told him.  
“I don’t give a damn! Where is he?” Mitchell yelled, his voice had never reached so loud.  
“I’m sorry Mitchell, you can wait outside but you can’t come in here. It’s not safe for Connor.” Austin stepped in front of him and put his hand on Mitchell’s shoulder.   
Mitchell shrugged it off and sent one last glare towards Austin and stomped out of the room towards where Travis was sat in the waiting room.  
He dropped into the seat next to Travis. Mitchell looked at him, his blue eyes were puffy and red full of tears threatening to spill. Similar to those in Mitchells eyes. He was pinching the bridge of his nose where you could usually see a small scar that he claimed he got when he bravely defended Connor and their mother from a hellhound before they came to camp. But, behind his back, Connor told everyone the truth. He had got it from their family cat, who had gotten freaked out by a hoover.  
Mitchell leaned back in his chair, and dragged his hands down his face as he let out a shaky breath.  
“What happened?” He inquired, looking back to Travis.  
“We were attacked on the way back. About ten basilisks. We managed to get away alive but one bit Connor.” Travis chocked out his words. “It was my fault. I should have been watching him, He’s my little brother and he’s hurt because of me, Mitchell, me!” He turned to meet Mitchell’s eyes, pointing aggressively at himself tears running down his face. “I asked Kayla, she wasn’t sure how bad it was. It depends how long it took to get him back after he was hit. It depends on how poisonous the basilisk that hit him was. It depends on a thousand things that I could have prevented if I was just looking out for him.”   
“Travis, I seriously doubt you did anything but your best to look out for Connor.” Mitchell tried to reassure him. But he believed it, he believed Travis was a good brother. That he did nothing but look out for Connor, that he really did do all he could.  
“I could have done better though.” Travis put his head in his hands and Mitchell was about to argue back that he had done all he could when Austin came out and beckoned both boys in.  
In the room Connor lay struggling to keep his head up and his eyes open on a wooden bed with white sheets. Will Solace was wrapping his forearm in white bandages as the boys rushed to Connors side.  
“H-hey.” Connor smiled weakly at the two before wincing in pain.  
“Sorry.” Will apologised.  
“It’s cool, I can deal with a little pain.” Connor replied, before turning to his brother and his boyfriend and mouthing ‘it’s not cool. That really hurt!’.  
Travis let out a small laugh, wiping the remaining tears from under his eyes, as Mitchell took Connor’s good hand.  
“You’re an idiot, Connor Stoll.” Mitchell declared with a nod.  
“I know.” Connor squeezed his hand gently.  
“All done.” Will said and he finished wrapping the bandage around Connor’s wound. “I’ll give you three some space.” Will gave Connor a glass of nectar before leaving.  
“Hey, guys do you think I’ll be immune to basilisk poison now?” Connor asked, strangely perky for a guy who had been bitten by a deadly, mythical snake.  
“No.” Mitchell answered as Travis’ eyes lit up.  
“Dude, what if you get super powers!”  
“Dude!” Connor exclaimed.  
“I give up on you two.” Mitchell said as he left the room  
ooOOoo  
The next day Mitchell went back to see Connor  
“So,” He said as he walked in “got any superpowers yet?”  
“Oh yeah!” Connor replied eagerly. “I basically have the force.”  
“Oh, really, let’s see it then.”  
“I would love to show you, but I can tell you don’t believe and it only works if everyone in the room believes.”  
“You’re a dork.” Mitchell sat in the chair next to him and shoved him softly.  
“Ya know, you keep calling me these things, like ‘idiot’ and ‘dork’ but they really aren’t true.” Connor said putting air quotations around ‘idiot’ and ‘dork’.  
“Oh but they are. It takes an idiot to get bit by a basilisk and it takes a dork to then be convinced it gave you the force.” Mitchell took his hand again as Connor rearranged himself so that he could look at Mitchell easier.  
“Hey, you okay?” Connor asked seeing worry in his boyfriends face.  
“It’s just, what if you didn’t make it Connor, what if you had died? I don’t know what I would do without you.” Mitchell confessed. “I almost lost you last night, what happens when the actual war rolls around? What if you don’t make it next time?”  
“Travis was giving me the same crap last night after you left. And I’ll tell you what I told him. I did make it. You would be fine without me, though I am expecting at least half an hour of mourning from both of you. And most importantly, there will not be a next time. We are all gonna make it through this, we’ve done it before we can do it again. Now, stop being an idiot we’ll all be fine.” Connor looked Mitchell straight in the eye, sitting up in his bed and dangling his legs off the side.  
“Did you just call me an idiot, Stoll?” Mitchell looked pointedly at Connor.  
“Pfft, no, I’d never do that.” Connor claimed, whilst leaning towards Mitchell and kissing him.  
Mitchell still thought he was an idiot, but he was a sweet idiot and that’s all that mattered. (Though, Connor was not going to get away with calling him an idiot, that’s at least a day of silent treatment)


End file.
